puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline is to help get a better understanding of the events of the movies and hopefully fix some plot holes. Credit to user Afzel from ahthepuppetmaster for filling in a lot of the blanks. | Mummy.png|Sutekh's mummies mention this |- |?? BC | | Osirisscorll.png|In 1942 Dr. Ivan confirms that the scroll belonged to Osiris Muppet.png|Sutekh (aka Set) killing his brother Osiris is actually part of real Egyptian mythology |- style="background: BurlyWood; color: black;" |Renaissance (sometime between 1300 – 1600) | style="background: BurlyWood; color: black;" |Renaissance (sometime between 1300 – 1600) |style="background: BurlyWood; color: black;"| Baelmonster.jpg|Jean Paul Toulon the marionette maker sells his soul to Bael for the secrets of alchemy, but his soul gets trapped in an oak tree so the bargain isn't fulfilled | |- |1854 | Pasadena castle green close.jpg|The Bodega Bay Inn is built on Scarab Hill. The construction is commissioned by an eccentric mystic who designed it as a nexus of spiritual energy | Carolyn Bramwell.png|In 1993 Carolyn Bramwell reads the origin of the hotel in a book |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |May, 1st, 1877 | | |- |1899 - 1900 | | Meggy123444.png|Megan mentions in 1989 that her family operated the hotel since the turn of the century Grave12.png|It is possible that Megan's maiden name was Kern as there is a lot of tomb stones with that name on it at the hotel |- |1902 | Afzel1.jpg|Afzel steals the secret of life from Sutekh's Egyptian temple and escapes to Paris, where he is pursued by mummies Retro Puppet Master David DeCoteau 1999 Behind the Scenes (2).png|Andre Toulon is a famous puppeteer that puts on performances in Paris | |- |March, 3rd, 1902 | | Bookphoto12.png|In 1989 Megan Gallagher finds Andre's diary and it says that on March the 3rd he gave life to his first puppets Severedheadcyclops2.png|The Action Lab Comics (Retro Now arc) explains this part about the retro puppets |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1907 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |- |1910 - 1918 | | |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |November, 19, 1919 | | |- |1912 | | |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1912 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1921 - 1922 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1927 - 1932 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |November, 13, 1938 | | |- |1912 - 1939 | | |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |March, 1939 | | |- |1939 - 1940 | | |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1939 - 1943 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |- |March, 1941 | Elsashot.jpg|Andre becomes a fugitive as the Nazis try to steal his secret and Elsa is murdered by Major Kraus. Andre revives her as Leech Woman Deadkrautt.png|Andre rescues Peter Hertz and uses his puppets to get revenge on the Nazis one by one, he also creates the Blade puppet with Dr. Hess's soul | |- |April, 1941 | | Booky1sees3.png|In the late 90's, Rick Myers reads Andre's diary and it says in April of 1941 he had a passport forged AxispuppetSix-Shooter1.png|Six-Shooter isn't seen in the 1941 wrap around of Retro and in Axis of Evil we see that he is in pieces |- |May - November, 1941 | | |- |December, 1941 | Sandoval.png|A German U-boat full of spies arrives at Santa Monica pier. On the boat are the Nazis from the Axis Trilogy Deadtoulon.png|Two of the spies track down Andre so he hides the puppets in a secret compartment and proceeds to commit suicide Danny1.png|Danny Coogan inherits the puppets and uses them to kill some German and Japanese spies Puppet-master-x-axis-rising-picture-2.jpg|Danny uses the puppets to hunt more Nazi spies, but this time Dr. Freuhoffer steals some of the elixir and uses it to make his own evil puppets | DonCoogan1.jpg|This is confirmed to be set in December of 1941 as America joined the war effort in December and Don Coogan was about to ship out to serve Ninjatho.png|The Ninja puppet was given life with Don's soul during this time and also killed by an explosion Sixyshootery.png|Six-Shooter is repaired and given a new stealth design |- |1942 | Deths11.png|Danny and Freuhoffer are killed by a group of psychic Nazis, who then try to seek down the scroll of Osiris Brooks24.png|Captain Brooks and a group of psychics working for the American government inherit the puppets and use them to defeat the remaining Nazi spies | |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1945 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |- |1980 - 1988 | Neilgallager.jpg|Neil Gallagher traces Andre to the Bodega Bay Inn and he then seduces Megan into marrying him Pasadena castle green close.jpg|Neil proceeds to shut down the hotel so that he can search the grounds for the puppets and the elixir | |- |October, 31, 1988 | Bneilmask.png|Neil finds the puppets and kills Megan's family as well as some sorority college girls so that he can experiment on them and re-tool the elixir to work on humans Shedadd.png|Neil also destroys Kahn temporarily to use as an experiment | |- |1989 | | |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |1989 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |} | |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |October, 1989 | 1989 neil takes paul brain.png|Neil unearths Paul's corpse and uses his brain to reanimate the puppets dog leroy.png|After Neil dies Megan places his soul into the stuffed Leroy dog as a punishment and then she sells the hotel and abandons the puppets | 1989 psychic thing.png|The rest of the events play out just like the original movie with the psychics arriving and Neil being killed at the end |- |October, 31, 1989 | | |- |November - December, 1989 | Dr. Magrew-0.jpg|Megan sells the puppets to Dr. Magrew at an auction as they are causing her trouble | Dr. Magrew-0.jpg|Dr. Magrew mentions that he purchased them at an auction 'years ago' CurseP0ster.png|The narrator in the Curse trailer said that the puppets had found a new master "four years ago" |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |Janurary, 1990 | AlexDead.png|Alex stays with his sister Dianne and is ambushed and killed by the puppets who boarded a train and located him. | |-style="background: DarkSeaGreen; color: white;" |December, 1990 | | |- |Early 1993 | TankBoy12355.png|Magrew experiments on his assistants and tries to replicate the magic, but the puppets, who he had been using as sideshow attractions, turn on him and kill him Andre Toulon grave.png|The puppets return to the hotel and kill Megan and use her brains to revive Andre | |- |Late 1993 | Paranormal.png|A paranormal research team investigate the hotel after the death of Megan. Andre commands the puppets to kill them as they are low on elixir and need the victim's brains for it Bts torch12.png|Andre builds Torch and places the soul of his son into it. He then transfers his own soul into a mannequin and the puppets eventually turn on him for becoming too corrupt Mannaquin1.png|The puppets resurrect a psychic named Camille Kenney as a mannaquin and she takes them to Boulderstone Institute camille dance.png|The puppets disagree with Miss. Camille so they lock her in a closet and leave. A creepy Janitor falls in love with her and keeps her with him, even after her elixir runs out | Part 2 blurays (18).jpg|Leech Woman is temporarily destroyed in a fire, but she will return later on Riqueechanee.jpg|Andre explains in the Action Lab Comics that his brain had rotted so much which caused him to be corrupt |- |1994 - 1999 | | |- |2000 - 2003 | Riprick.png|Rick and a diary collector are shot and killed by an assassin named Maclain, that is trying to find the puppets so she can release their souls PeterOld.png|Peter inherits the puppets and stays at the hotel where he looks through Andre's notes to try and revive them. He is ambushed by Maclain, but manages to kill her Mephisto1.png|Peter begins to run an antique store in America and is given the Mephisto puppet from an Egyptian merchant Vampire1.png|Madam Adon purchases some of Andre's lesser known puppets for her fortune telling store Ant1.png|In 2000 Anthony Gallagher is born to Neil Gallagher, who is alive again and being used by Anapa | |- |2004 - 2010 | | |- |style="background: BurlyWood; color: black;"|December, 2004 |style="background: BurlyWood; color: black;"| Sxishotoer.png|Robert Toulon inherits the puppets and rebuilds them with cyborg parts. He then uses the puppets to stop an evil toy factory from producing toys that will kill children |style="background: BurlyWood; color: black;"| |- |2010-2014 | | |- |2014 | | |- |Early 2015 | 0Actionlabdef1235xx.png|Corey commands the puppets to kill his friends as he thinks the puppets can protect him from diseases if he makes human sacrifices KeyChain.png|The puppets eventually turn on Corey and the survivor of the attack Beth has his soul placed into a Keychain which she burns as revenge for what he did | |- |Late 2015 | | |- |October, 2016 | 25camille2.png|The Boulderstone Institute is still haunted by the memory of Miss. Camille's visit and inmates are getting murdered by Dr. Jenn who is obsessed with the legend Ant12.png|Anthony Gallagher becomes the puppets new master and the puppets fulfill Anapa's tasks by killing psychics that once banished him Ant1x.png|Anapa used the Winged Ankh of Freedom and the Scepter of Dominon to come to Earth and he gives life to an army of dolls, but the puppets succeed in defeating him camillereturn.png|Miss. Camille and Neil Gallagher are both brought back as pawns of Anapa's revenge and go on a killing spree | |- |March - April, 2017 | | |- |2018 | | Thecollect.png|Anapa places Nickolaus soul into The Collection puppet, which is made of parts of Toulon's obscure puppets Mephisto113.png|Anapa also places Isaac's soul into the Mephisto puppet and both of them joined in the battle at the hotel Devlinsdudes.png|Most of the puppets were destroyed in the battle but were rebuilt by Anthony afterwards |-style="background: IndianRed; color: white;" |2018 (The Littlest Reich timeline) | | |}